


Arcanus (ON HIATUS)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Denial, Depressed Bucky Barnes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's an AU what do you want me to say, Lots of that, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Sobbing, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve is shook until he's not tbh, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, When they apply, Witch Bucky Barnes, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is the son of the last Great Witch in a world where magic is illegal. When Winifred Barnes is trialled and killed for magic, and Bucky moves in with Steve, how will he keep his newest secret?





	1. Oh, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Aleksei or Alex for short. This is my first ever AO3 fanfic so.. Yeah. Hope you enjoy

James Buchanan Barnes, the son of the last Great Witch, had never shown any signs of sharing the gift his mother had. Winifred was the best mother she could've been under the circumstances. Bucky always did his best to help his mother, and keep her secret. He would never have thought that they would take her away from him. Not ever. As the years went on, Bucky grew to understand how important Magic is and how little there is left of their kind.

The more he learned, the more he hated himself for not being good enough to inherit it. Though his mother tried her best to tell him otherwise, Bucky always thought himself worthless for not having magic. He tried and tried as a child to produce _something_ , but he just didn't have it in him. Or so he thought. When his mother was found out, Bucky was suddenly living alone in a village full of pitiful eyes and whispered empathy. He couldn't take it. He turned to the only person he trusted, Steve Rogers. He was 18 when he moved in with Steve and his mom. He was never quite the same after that.

For the first few weeks, he was closed off. Guarded in a way he had never been before. He thought that, maybe, by pushing Steve away he would be safe. _No hearts to break if no one cares, right? No one to disappoint if there's no one there_ , Bucky told himself. Deep down, he knew it wasn't true, but he just couldn't bring himself to think he was anything other than _dangerous_. A failure. He promised himself he wouldn't cause anyone else's death. He blamed himself for his mother, of course he did. If Bucky had just been good enough for magic, he could've protected her. He could have helped. But, as fate would have it, he was not enough. He was just pathetic little James-

His train of thought was cut off by three light knocks on his bedroom door. Furrowing his brow, he uncrossed his legs and stood up from the navy blue meditation mat on his floor. Upon opening the old birch wood door, he saw Steve. His best friend. The one who would never give up on him. A sigh escaped his lips and sliced through the icy November air between them, and his features took on an expression of indifference as Steve frowned at him. The blond shifted his weight and looked Bucky in the eyes, determination alight in his baby blues.

"Hey Buck, Ma wanted to let you know that dinner's ready. She said you didn't eat last night so-" Bucky raised a hand, effectively silencing the blond. Shaking his head, he began to close the door when there was a hard shove from the other side and Bucky, not expecting there to be any retaliation, stumbled backwards. Steve entered his room and looked around quickly, noticing how the bed was undisturbed and neat. Like Bucky had never even touched it. The next thing he noticed was the meditation mat Winifred gave him before she was killed. That was the only thing in the entire room that looked remotely used. The wardrobe was bare, and the nightstand was dusty. The light hadn't been touched, and neither had the case Bucky's clothes resided in.

Steve sighed and shook his head, looking upset as he began to speak  
"James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to everything holy if you try to shut me out one more time-" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath and his entire body sagged, "Bucky, you haven't slept since you came here, barely eaten a thing and I know for a fact nothing in this room has been touched. You can't just- Meditation, great as it is Bucky, won't make your problems disappear. Talk to me, please. You need to- You can't just- Dammit Buck I just want to help you. Let me in. I'm here, pal, ' _til the end of the line_ ," And it was that last sentence that broke his resolve.

His walls crumbled, kicking up clouds of dust that filled Bucky's lungs and made it hard to breathe. A sob echoed through the dark silence in the room, and Bucky belatedly realised it was his. Steve looked concerned as Bucky sunk down to his mat and sobbed into his hands, hurrying to join him. Bucky just cried out, a heart-shattering desperate sound. Steve felt himself move before he even knew what was happening. Though he was smaller than Bucky, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered reassurance and comfort to him. Bucky felt weak. Felt stupid, and so he pulled away again. His eyes glazed, his expression neutral again. Steve shook his head and wiped away the tears that continued to fall. Bucky turned his head from Steve's paint-stained fingers and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Bucky you haven't spoken a word to me or ma in the whole time you've been here, you're not okay. You need a friend, and that's why I'll keep pushing. I won't ever let you walk away, Buck. Not ever, got that?" Bucky stared into Steve's intense gaze before biting his lip before opening his mouth to speak. But when he saw the hopeful look in Steve's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to speak; to tell him that he wasn't worth a damn, and Steve should just walk away. He couldn't do it. So, he closed his mouth again, and Steve practically deflated, "Right, then. More silence it is," He sighed, "C'mon Buck. You haven't left this dusty room in over two weeks. Just, for once, come into the dining room. Eat. Sit with us. You don't gotta say nothin', but at least ease my ma's mind by being there. We're both worried about you, y'know? We care, okay? I care. Just letting you know.. You're not alone." 

Then, Bucky's right side was cold again, and the light faded as the old birch wood door creaked closed. Once again, the boy was alone. Steve's words ricocheted through his mind like a bullet. 

_'til the end of the line_

_I won't ever let you walk away_

_I care_

_You're not alone_

And, for the first time in a long few weeks, Bucky left his room.

 


	2. Don't leave me, you idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs it to stop. He just needs it all to go away for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for some serious sadness here guys, and a suicide attempt. Remember: It always gets worse before it gets better. If you or someone you know feel like Bucky does in this chapter, please talk to someone. There is always a reason to keep going. Tell a friend or trusted adult, or call the hotline for your country. You never have to suffer alone; there are people who can help, people who are trained and waiting to help. All you have to do is ask. Talk to me, even. Just don't give up, okay? You'll be alright.

Things finally seemed to be looking  _better_ , like Bucky finally had someone to rely on. Like he wasn't alone. But just because people talk, doesn't mean it goes away. Steve was so nice, Sarah was patient. Kind though they were, it didn't fix his assortment of maladies. _Didn't make it go away_. One particularly stormy night, Bucky didn't sleep in his bed like he'd become accustomed to doing. He just sat on the mat he loved so much, and stared with teary eyes at the lighting in the clouds. Bucky sniffed and rubbed his eyes. His mom would always come into the room during storms and rub his back, sing him a lullaby. Storms always made him feel uneasy, he never knew why. It always felt as if something was _stirring_ in him, In the _depths of his soul_ , and he hated it. But there was no song, nor comfort to be had here. Steve and Sarah were asleep, or dead, maybe. It was too silent. Bucky swallowed thickly, turning from the window and taking a deep breath. He knew this was wrong. But he was so _tired._ The weight of the world seemed to favour his shoulders, crushing him beneath it. Everything felt like he was just following the motions of what's _expected_ of him.

He wasn't living. He was _surviving_. Bucky, for the first time in his life, felt like he knew what he had to do. He stumbled over to the case his mother had packed and sent him with before she died, and pulled out the decorative knife she gave him. It was small, beautiful, but it would do its job. Bucky swallowed thickly and took the blade to his wrist, thinking the quickest way would probably be to cut the vein. He closed his eyes, begging for forgiveness as he took the blade to his wrist. Small droplets of blood soon became flowing rivers and Bucky began to sob. He sat on the floor and watched in morbid curiosity as blood, red as roses, flowed onto the floor. He felt himself going fuzzy. His extremities lost feeling, his body felt light. He didn't register the sharp light of the lamps in his room being turned on, or Steve yelling for his ma, or the cloth being pressed upon the wound. He just stared into the bright blue that seemed so swallow his vision. In them he saw oceans, and light, waves upon sandy shores. Memories of a life better lived. Soon, though, the ringing in his ears faded and he could once again hear clearly

"..ucky! Stay with me! Dammit James Buchanan don't you dare give up on me! Please Bucky, stay with me," Tears were the next thing he registered. Then his vision swam into focus, and he noticed it was Steve's eyes he'd been staring into. Tears were streaming down his best friend's face. Floaty and light-headed, Bucky hummed his acknowledgement and Steve sobbed in relief. Sarah came into view, holding another damp cloth. As his limbs gained feeling again, he felt pressure on his left arm, and turned his head to look.

Wrapped around where the cut was, was damp, bloodied cloth. Strips of it. Steve began to speak to him, cradling his broken body in his frail arms, Bucky's head on his chest, "Bucky, I can't lose you, c'mon," His voice was soft, yet cracked under the weight of his sorrow, and Bucky's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, "Hey, stay awake pal. I got you, I got you. Ma, get some water," He looked away from Bucky and to his mother for a moment before returning his gaze. As Bucky started to realise the gravity of what he had done, he began to cry again, "Bucky, pal, It's okay. I'm here, I got you. 'Til the end of the line, 'member? I ain't ever gonna leave your stupid ass," He laughed tearfully. Bucky smiled weakly, and reached up to wipe a tear from Steve's face as he had done a few nights ago for Bucky.

Steve brought his head up to his shoulder and enveloped Bucky in a hug, and then easing him down to look him in the face, " _Don't leave me, you idiot._ I _..._ I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my b-" He stopped, looking up again and nodding. Then, one arm let go of him and Bucky vaguely felt something cold at his lips. Upon looking down, it was a glass. Filled with ice water. Bucky smiled and accepted the drink, allowing Steve to carefully direct the flow of the liquid into his mouth. 

A few minutes later, and Bucky had come completely back from his floaty feeling. He sat up, aided by Steve of course, and smiled sadly at the blond with the heart of gold, "I'm sorry Stevie," he croaked, his voice rough by the lack of use over the last few weeks, "I-I'm so sorry, I never meant to-" Steve cut him off this time, with a sharp smack upside the head. Just like his mother used to when he was acting up. Steve had an almost angry look on his face, and Bucky's gaze dropped to the floor

"Don't you dare apologise," Bucky looked up quickly, confused and shocked  
"What?" His voice trembled, confused and sorrowful  
"Don't you ever apologise for _feeling,_ Buck. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sayin' that this is okay, what you did, but it's nothing to apologise for. If anything I should be apologising, for not seeing it sooner. But you listen to me now James Buchanan Barnes, you try this again and I'll pull you outta the afterlife myself an' tear you a new one," Bucky laughed and Steve smiled, "Your story isn't finished just yet. There's still so much to do, so much to see, and I'll be damned if I let you die 'fore all that comes."

 

And for once, Bucky truly felt like someone cared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that was... heavy. I might post again another chapter in a couple minutes and I promise you, IT WILL BE FLUFF 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in a couple minutes with _**Things unseen**_


	3. Things Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out something he never knew about himself, and he's not quite sure how to react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:  
> Prohibere!: Stop
> 
> Bucky speaks Latin as his mother was, obviously, a witch and taught him.

It had been little over a year since his attempt, and Steve had practically glued himself to Bucky when he found out about how lonely Bucky had felt. They even slept in the same room now, and Bucky was grateful for his best friend, but Bucky began to feel odd. And then things began happening. Things he couldn't explain. When Steve and his mother had left the house to go to the market in the village square, Bucky had assured them he'd be fine alone and that he didn't feel well enough go, something happened. He was just sitting outside, basking in the Summer sun when he heard screaming. He ran into the house and out through the front door to the village square to see what was happening when he saw it. A wolf. Silver in colour and a little larger than the average wolf, it stood there seemingly looking for something. The villagers were terrified of it, yet Bucky felt  _drawn_  to it. He walked, slowly and deliberately whilst raising his hands in surrender, towards the wolf. People gasped and he heard a yell from behind him

"Buck! Get away from that thing! What are you doing?!" It was Steve, and he shook his head, keeping his gaze on the wolf. He came before the wolf and got down on his knees, then his back, and inclined his head to bare his throat. He didn't know why he was doing this, it just felt  _right_ , but when the wolf nuzzled his neck and sat back on its haunches he knew something had clicked inside him. He felt attached to the wolf, like it was a friend. He slowly sat up and looked around at the awed faces of the villagers.

   
"You need only to be gentle with her. Look, she's not attacking me. She means no harm, or she would have attacked by now," he said in a gentle voice as he reached out and pet the wolf. The wolf looked up at him with human-like eyes and stood, circling his feet and nudging his calves fondly and Bucky smiled. The villagers, seemingly appeased by the wolf's docile behavior, continued on with what they were doing. Steve and Sarah carefully approached Bucky, stopping short when the wolf bared her teeth in a snarl. Bucky frowned, looking down at her as Sarah held Steve back.

  
"Buck that's a  _wolf!_ It  _snarled_  at me!" Steve called out, worried about the safety of his friend. Bucky pat her head and smiled gently and pointed at Steve, who _did not_  squeak thank you very much, and nodded.  
"Friend," Bucky assured and the wolf cocked her head and walked suspiciously towards Steve, who looked like he was about to bolt, until Bucky put out his hands in a gesture to stay still and continued talking.  
"Steve and Sarah mean no harm to us- wh- uh... you. They're friendly, won't hurt you. See?" He spoke ever so softly to the wolf in the empty square, and she sniffed and Steve's hands and then huffed. Turning, she walked back to Bucky and lay by his feet. Shocked, Bucky looked up at Sarah who was almost as baffled as Steve

When Steve carefully advanced towards Bucky, the wolf didn't move to stop him. He then quickly grabbed Bucky by arm, tugging him forward and smacking him lightly upside the head  
"You idiot! You coulda been killed! The hell were you thinking?!" He ranted. The wolf narrowed her eyes at the violent gesture, but seeing no animosity in Steve's worried eyes, settled down, "And how are you not dead? That wolf should have attacked the minute you got close enough..." Steve mumbled, peering down at the wolf who had seemingly dozed off by Bucky's feet.   
"No idea Stevie, I just had this feeling that that was what I had to do, I dunno,' Bucky shrugged and Steve shook his head. When Sarah called out and told the boys it was time to go home, they both started to walk until the wolf stood and followed. 

_"You're not leaving me in this filthy square"_ A light, almost musical-sounding voice spoke in Bucky's head. Bucky looked around and then down at the wolf, puzzled,  _"Yeah, down here. Jeez. Took you long enough. Where are we going? I'm kinda bored, been waiting for you to see me for nineteen years!"_ Thevoice spoke again- or the wolf, rather, spoke again. At the perturbed look on Bucky's face and the following wolf, Steve stopped short  
"Buck? What's up? And... why is it following you?" Steve asked, just as shocked  
 _"My name is Aitamah, thank you very much" _She snarled at Steve, sounding only as a snarl to Steve, and Bucky almost cackled.

"Bucky, it snarled again! You can't bring that thing inside!" Steve scolded, turning completely to face him and blocking the door. Aitamah huffed indignantly and pounced on Steve, knocking him to the floor quite easily, and when he screamed, she licked his face passively. Bucky closed his eyes, and though he doubted it'd work, he took a deep breath and in the most authoritative voice he could muster and spoke. 

"Prohibere!" Immediately, as if a switch had flipped in the wolf's brain, she stopped and looked at Bucky, who ran over to Steve and helped him up. There was a moment of silence and then the two boys' began to laugh.   
"What language was that, Buck?" Steve asked through a laugh  
"Latin. I learned it as a kid. Dunno, I thought it might work," Bucky shrugged, laughing a little before looking down at Aitamah who hadn't moved  
 _"Yeah no shit I haven't moved, you ordered me not to!"_  hissed in his head and he sighed, opening his mouth again before looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye and deciding against speaking in Latin again and instead, focused on speaking English  
"Come here girl," he asked softly and Aitamah muscles relaxed as she padded over and licked his hand, "She won't be a bother, Steve. She can sleep on the floor near me, can't you girl?" Bucky pleaded, looking down at Aitamah, who nodded at Steve. Steve looked hesitant, and Sarah walked up behind him  
"As long as she behaves, I suppose... It's better than leaving her to eat the village livestock. You seem to be the only one she'll listen to, so she can stay," Sarah said, smiling at the wolf. Bucky nodded, anxious to be alone with the wolf so he could talk to her properly.

_**Time skip brought to you by Aitamah's antics** _

Half an hour later, it was decided Bucky and Aitamah, as he had told them her name was, would stay in Bucky's room. Steve pouted a little about Bucky moving back to his own room but cheered up a little when Bucky said he could still sleep with Bucky whenever he wanted. Then Sarah shooed them away whilst she cooked, and Bucky ran with Aitamah back to his old room. Flopping down on his bed, he eyed Aitamah and then spoke up,

"Right, what is going on with you. First of all, you turn up here of all places, then suddenly you're all friendly towards me and then you can _talk?!_  I just- _what?!"_ He hissed, mindful of Steve next door and Sarah down the hall. Aitamah walked in a lazy circle and curled up before opening an eye to look at him  
 _"Long story short, kid? You're the next Great Witch. Just like your ma,"_ Aitamah sounded almost proud,  _"I admit, you're a bit of a late bloomer, but hey. What can we do, right?"_ Bucky just looked gobsmacked, his jaw hanging open _"Close your mouth, kid, you'll catch flies,"_ She laughed."So.. Wait, if I'm," Bucky looked hesitantly towards the door, "A you-know-what, then you must be my familiar, right? Or no?"

Aitamah hummed in his head before getting up and pacing the floor, as if that would help her think.  
 _"Yeah, basically. Usually, we only appear once you've finished your apprenticeship. But seeing as you never had an apprenticeship and you didn't even know you had magic until now, I made an exception,"_ Bucky nodded and sighed, rubbing his temples  
"So, what, you'll teach me magic instead?" Bucky asked. His mother was dead, he couldn't learn from her...

_"Yeah, something like that,"_ she replied, and Bucky could practically hear the smirk in her voice  
"Okay so... What first?"  
 _"Oh boy, where do I start?"_


	4. Lessons Learned And Mistakes Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets found out, and he may just lose the one person who matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't post yesterday because I had another dissociative episode and then a panic attack. It really messed me up so I didn't feel like I was in the right headspace to write another chapter. I'm really sorry guys. I'll post twice today to make up for it, promise.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my pity party aha, onto the story
> 
> Translations:  
> "Profundis deorsum ignis, et-" Since it's interrupted, it reads like this, "Fire of the depths below and-" I used google translate so please tell me if that's wrong
> 
> One last thing, as you've probably noticed already, italic speech is telepathic between Aitamah and Buck. Okay, that's all, see ya!

Aitamah and Bucky had been spending a lot of their time together practising and refining Bucky's magic. Bucky had even picked up a few spells! He was doing really well, in Aitamah's opinion. They soon found that Bucky was quite brilliant at elemental and healing magic. Aitamah made a satisfied noise in his head as he recited the two hundred different herbs that could cure a common cold. 

 _"You're doing well, kid. Very well. Takes people years to get that right. You're a real prodigy,"_ Her voice held an almost teasing tone and Bucky snorted  
_"Oh, I'm a prodigy now, huh? What happened to 'Stupid beefy oaf'?"_ Bucky smiled, having also learned how to telepathically communicate with Aitamah. Aitamah laughed in his head and Bucky pet her head, humming tunelessly.   
_"Yeah, no, you're right. You are an oaf,"_ Aitamah mused, turning to him and huffing into his palm. He laughed quietly and Aitamah shook her head, _"Okay, now... Let's try fire working again. **Don't** set my tail on fire again this time!" _Aitamah grumbled the last part and Bucky let out a raucous round of laughter at the memory, _"_ _HEY! That hurt, you oaf. Now just get to work dammit," S_ he huffed. Bucky nodded and cupped his palms, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Profundis deorsum ignis, et-" Bucky began the incantation, his voice powerful and his pronunciation clear. Suddenly the door swung open and Bucky almost fell off of his bed, turning to face whoever walked in. Then he saw Steve looking confused, a brow arched  
"What are you doing, buck? I heard you laughing and then some weird noises-"   
"Oh my God Steven Grant Rogers I'm gonna kill you," Bucky wheezed, clutching his chest, "You scared the ever-living crap outta me. Ever heard of knockin', punk?" Steve sighed and smiled  
"Sorry Buck, but what were you doing?" Bucky's eyes widened imperceptibly and he straightened his spine  
"Just remembering some funny memories, 's all. Nothing to worry about, Stevie," He smiled, hoping his charm would be enough to get him out of this one. Steve's eyes narrowed, casting a not-so-subtle glance around the room before directing his gaze back at Bucky. He pursed his lips and smirked  
  


"So, if you're not busy or anythin', jerk, you won't mind if I join ya?" He smiled innocently. And, by the stars, that look could bring God himself to his knees. Bucky gulped and looked to Aitamah, who was sitting silently  
_"Mind helping me out?"_ He asked her, almost desperate. He could feel the magic curling up his spine and putting pressure on his solar plexus. Aitamah looked at him and laughed   
_"And how, pray tell, do you want me to do that?"_ She teased, Bucky bit his lip and smiled at Steve who was looking more and more suspicious by the minute.   
" _Just, I don't know! Scare him or somethin', not that hard Aita,"_ Bucky groaned in his mind, Aitamah laughed and hummed her assent. Bucky gestured for Steve to sit. Steve looked shocked, expecting to be told to leave, shook his head and walked to sit next to Bucky. When he got too close, and Bucky gave Aitamah the order, Aitamah growled and pounced at him. Just as planned, Bucky jumped and grabbed Aitamah by the stomach and pushed her back

"Aitamah! Bad, DOWN!" Aitamah nipped at his ear and he winced, growling at her, "DOWN!"   
Steve, paler than normal, watched as Aitamah growled at him again and curled up against the wall. Bucky huffed and turned back to Steve, taking a step forward and watching as Steve took a step back, "I'm so sorry Stevie, she's just being very protective. I'll try and calm her down and talk to you at dinner, yeah?" Steve just nodded and practically ran from the room. Bucky bit his lip and looked back at Aitamah, "I feel bad..." 

Aitamah huffed and cocked her head, _"Don't. You know he'll get over it sooner rather than later. He'll be fine. Now, let's try that again but do the incantation in your head, Okay?"_ Bucky nodded, frowning but sitting down anyway. As he mentally chanted the incantation with closed eyes, there was a heat swelling in his fingers, then his palms. When he opened his eyes, he had a full flame. Suppressing a cheer, he smiled and looked to Aitamah for instruction, _"Good, good. Okay, now imagine the flame twisting and moulding into a ball,"_ Bucky raised an eyebrow but shook his head and closed his eyes, doing as told. When he opened his eyes again, there was a ball of fire. Bucky smiled brightly, his mind wondering to Steve. How would he react to Bucky having magic? Then he thought of his smile, those ocean-blue eyes. The way he never backed down from a fight if it meant protecting someone's honour. Aitamah cackled and he opened his eyes, and in his palms was a mini-steve made from the fire he summoned. Bucky stared a little then shook his head and blinked dumbly at the incredibly detailed fire figure. Aitamah continued to cackle as the fire diminishes when Bucky shook it away. He grumbled at Aitamah and sighed as Sarah called him and Steve for dinner. 

"Stay here, Aita. I'll be fine on my own for a minute or two," He sighed. He hadn't been without Aitamah in the three weeks she'd been here. Biting his lip gently, he stepped out of the room and walked through to the dining room. Steve and Sarah sat at the well-worn mahogany table, waiting for him. Bucky smiled nervously as he sat down next to Steve. Steve gave a nervous glance at bucky and relaxed when he saw that Aitamah wasn't there. Bucky apologised again to Steve and ruffled his hair as Sarah brought them their meals. They thanked her and began to eat in tense silence. Well, Bucky was tense. The full moon was nearing, and his magic was hellbent on making his life hell until it was here. It twisted in his stomach and curled up his spine and arms, raising his body temperature and making him very uncomfortable. Bucky had been exuding these feelings unconsciously, and Steve shifted to look at him. Buck had his eyes glued to the plate, this knuckles white against the silver fork he held. Gripping so hard that the metal could bend, he ate stiffly. Steve narrowed his eyes and took a bite of his food, scrutinising Bucky to look for any obvious causes of discomfort. Soon enough, the air was so thick with stress it was almost suffocating and Steve slammed his cutlery down. Startled, Bucky looked up at him with wide eyes and silently asked what was wrong.

Steve almost flipped the table as he sharply stood, "Right, that's it. What is wrong with you? Spit it out, Buchanan," he growled. Bucky was taken aback. Steve never talked to him like that. Not ever. He cleared his throat and sighed, giving Steve an almost pitiful look and Steve's expression softened, "Buck, you're  _exuding_ stress. What's _wrong_ , pal?" Bucky clenched his fists, straining against the magic pushing against his ribcage. There was a creak and heavy thudding as Aitamah crashed down the hallway and into the room. Steve squeaked and jumped away as Aitamah ran straight over to Bucky, vaulting over the table and actually knocking him to the floor in his chair  
  
_"Deep breaths, kid, or we're gonna have a problem. Hey, Bucky? Master? Kid?!"_ Bucky couldn't hear her over the combative roar of his blood and his magic in his ears. Something was wrong. It felt like his magic was trying to tear him apart, _"Kid! Dammit!"_ Aitamah turned to Steve, grabbing his pant leg and pulling him in the direction of Bucky. She barked, annoyed that she couldn't talk, trying to convey what was wrong. Steve looked at Aitamah's panicked form and then Bucky's convulsing body and nodded. He knelt down and gently put his hands on either side of Bucky's head  
"Bucky? Buck? Can you hear me? Hey, I need you to take a breath," Steve tried, his voice gentle. Bucky couldn't hear or see anything. Pictures of a field flashed through his mind, a lamp by the side of a road, a house of some kind and a mass of twisting, foul-smelling darkness. 

Aitamah realised what was going on and pulled Steve back by the shirt. Steve yelled out in surprise.  
"What the hell?! Aitamah stop, I need to help him!" Steve attempted to free his shirt from her grip but he couldn't. Eventually, he gave in, watching his friend with worried eyes. It was a minute before he stopped convulsing and twitching and went still, and Aitamah let go of Steve. The blond stumbled, rushing to Bucky's side and bent over to listen and see if he was still breathing. He was, and Steve breathed in relief. Quickly, barely giving Steve time to move away, Bucky's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Aitamah ran over as Bucky pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he coughed and wheezed, taking shaky breaths. He sat back on his knees and pet Aitamah, still wheezing and coughing.

Steve sat, dumbfounded, for a moment before he lunged forward and knocked Bucky to the floor in a crushing hug, "What in the actual fuck, James?!" Steve looked terrified, and Bucky knew as much as the blue-eyed boy never swore, or used his first name, "Wh- I- Just what the fuck?! I thought you were dead, convulsing like that. What the hell happened?!" Bucky sat stock still for a minute before relaxing into Steve's arms. He breathed deeply, the scent of honey, paint and ocean breeze filling his nose. _Steve._ His fuzzy mind began to restructure itself properly. He pushed Steve gently away to look into his eyes. Ocean waves and twilight skies twinkled back at him, snatching Bucky's breath from his lungs in a sharp exhale. His heart sped, his body felt hotter and he scooted away from Steve slightly. Clearing his throat, he looked away and tried to muster an explanation

"I... Don't know. One moment I was fine, then everything hurt and I couldn't hear. Then- I think I blacked out- Aitamah was there and so were you," He said truthfully, omitting the part about what he saw. Aitamah gave him a look and Steve narrowed his eyes, suspecting there was more but deciding not to press him about it. 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve watched as Bucky and Aitamah looked at each other, Bucky's jaw twitching slightly as if he was speaking. Aitamah seemed to respond to some form of silent communication. Steve looked on with suspicious eyes. Something was going on with Bucky, and Steve was _going_ to find out. A couple hours, and many many assurances, Steve decided to let Buck have his time- so why was he stood outside Bucky's room in the middle of the night? He didn't know. That was a lie, he was spying, but he felt bad somewhere in the back of his head. In Steve's defence, he only wanted to make sure Bucky was okay and he wasn't having another episode of... _whatever_ that was. Steve shook his head and watched through the keyhole of the door. There was movement, thudding. Aitamah? No, it was too heavy. Steve strained his eyes and watched as Bucky grabbed something- A book?- from under his bed and sat on the mat facing the door. Steve could see a lot better, now. He was holding a very old-looking book. Steve furrowed his brow, Bucky wasn't much of a reader. He was more the theatre type... Aitamah padded over and sat next to him, peering upon the book as if she were reading. Bucky chuckled and shook his head

"No, Aitamah. I don't think I have the energy for that one tonight, not after- what was it you called them?" Bucky was silent for a minute before nodding, "Right, right. _Visions_. Anyway, haven't the energy for that. Hmm, what about this one?" He shrugged, pointing to a section on the page the book was opened to. Steve was becoming more and more disturbed the longer he watched. Bucky was talking... to _Aitamah_... And Aitamah was talking back, Steve guessed by Bucky's reactions. Suddenly there was a thump and Steve refocussed as Bucky set down the book and cupped his palms. He was talking again- in... Latin? It sounded like that, anyway. Steve's eyes widened when Bucky's arms started to _glow_ under his woollen jumper. A gasp escaped him when Bucky produced a figure of fire from his hands. It finally clicked, Bucky was a _witch_! He scrambled back from the door as it opened to reveal a frantic-looking Bucky.

"Stevie? Wh-" Bucky knelt down and began to reach out towards Steve, but Steve flinched away  
"Don't touch me, _witch_ ," he spat and Bucky's eyes widened considerably, Aitamah looking between them. She looked almost worried, and Bucky glanced at her  
"Steve, wait- _please_ , let me explain," Bucky tried, but Steve gave him a firm shove and stood, backing away from the brunet. Bucky looked on the edge of tears, but Steve's mind was too scrambled to notice as he put on his coat and scarf. He heard scrambling and there was a gentle weight on his right shoulder. Steve spun around and shoved his hand away  
"I said don't. Touch. Me," he grit out. Bucky winced but grabbed him again when he started walking out the front door. Steve screamed, but it was muffled when Bucky out his hands over his mouth.  
"Shh! Shhh, Steve shut up!" He growled when Steve started thrashing in his hold. Pinned against the wall by his best friend- no, a _witch_ , Steve had no option other than to go still. Hatred in his eyes as Bucky pulled his hands away, he stood and waited. 

"Steve, you can't tell anyone. _Please_ ," Steve let out an indignant huff of laughter. Who was this _demon_ to tell him what to do? This- This _creature_ that claimed to be his friend.   
"I can, and I damn well will. Now, I'm warning you, touch me again and I will wake up the _entire_ village."  
"Stevie-"  
"You have _no right_ to call me that!" Steve whisper-yelled, getting in Bucky's face, "You have _no_ right. You _lied_ to me, I _took you in_ , I _protected_ you! And you were- You-" Steve stumbled on his words, rage pulsing through his veins. Bucky was crying now, and a part of Steve wanted just to crumble into his embrace and wipe his tears. He stayed as he was though, his mind still reeling from his discovery, "After everything we've been through, James," His voice cracked when he said _its_ name, but he continued relentlessly, " _How_ could you lie to me? After everything I've done for you, everything I put on the line?" Steve was so _hurt_. So confused as to why James had _lied_ to him, had _tricked_ him into caring about him. He shook his head and put on his shoes that sat by the door, walking out into the icy, bitter Winter air. He heard someone jogging behind him and rolled his eyes, quickening his pace

"Steve, I'm still Bucky, I'm still your _friend."_  
"My friend? I don't associate with- with _your kind,_ " Bucky looked as though his heart had shattered upon hearing those words.   
"Steve, please. You don't understand, just hear me out. What happened to 'the end of the line?'" Bucky called after him and Steve froze, feeling horrible now. He had promised James he wouldn't leave him... But James was a witch... A sinner, a liar and a demon. But that archetype didn't fit his Bucky. His beautiful, kind, happy-go-lucky Bucky. He chewed on his lip, sighing and nodding

"Five minutes. That's all. Talk." 


	5. Conversations And Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Steve everything, and Steve realises just how much he loves his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all I can say is... I'm not ready
> 
>  
> 
> Let's go!

Bucky told him everything, left no detail out. From his mother's death, all the way to now. He tried his hardest to keep his voice even, but by the end of his recount, both of them were crying. After hearing it all, Steve realised that this was still _his_ Bucky. His beautiful, kind, talented, happy-go-lucky Bucky and his magic couldn't change that this was the boy he'd grown up with. The boy he loved. Steve froze, realising what he just thought. _Love?_ Steve wasn't- He didn't like boys like that, he never had before. He knew people like that, but he just wasn't one of them... right? Steve inwardly shook himself and pulled away from the hug Bucky had pulled his 'punk ass' into, and smiled.`

"I'm so sorry, Buck... I can't imagine how hard it was to grow up like that. But hey, now I know so you're not alone. Can... Can you show me some? Magic, I mean?" He asked nervously, blushing slightly. Bucky laughed and nodded, leaning back against the tree they had sat under. He thought silently before cupping his hands to his mouth and letting out a scarily _realistic_ howl. Steve looked at him strangely and Bucky smiled  
"Wait a sec," He watched the road and Steve looked at him. He could draw him like this, he thought, pink-nosed, breath visible in the icy air, smile on his face. The picture of innocence, of beaut- Steve shook his head again. _Goddammit, stop!_ he told himself. There was an answering, though muffled, howl and Aitamah came bounding up to them with that old book Bucky had been using earlier in her mouth. Bucky knelt down, taking it out of her mouth and wiping it off, "Thanks Aita," he pat Aitamah on the head. The walked back up the hill to Steve and sat down next to him, opening the book and smiling.   
"What is that? I saw you using it earlier," Steve asked, tilting his head to try to read what was on the page. It was all in a language he didn't recognise and he squinted at it. Bucky laughed and shook his head

"It's my mother's grimoire. Spellbook," He added at the blond's confused expression, "She gave it to me for safekeeping. Never thought I'd use it, but here we are," Bucky laughed almost tearfully and sighed, "Ahem, anyway. Loads of really good stuff in here. Aitamah, as I told you, has been teaching me how to control it. Remember when you walked into my room and there was water all over my floor?" Steve laughed and nodded  
"Yeah, you said it was rain. It hadn't rained in a week," Steve cackled, and Bucky shrugged  
"I know, you've always been the silver-tongue between us. Anyway, it was melted snow. I couldn't stop it before it hit the floor and- well, you know the rest. Anyway, much better at that now. Watch," he smirked and nodded to Aitamah, probably responding to something she said.

Bucky closed his eyes, cupping his hands as he had before. Steve watched in wonder as a ball of what looked like ice formed in his hands, and Bucky's eyes opened. He flicked his eyebrows up and smirked again, "That's not all. Lookit," He threw the ball upwards and it exploded, bringing gentle snowfall to their immediate area. Steve gasped and looked up, smiling like a little kid. Bucky chuckled and Steve gasped again  
"Oh! Bucky, can you make it snow over the village? The Midwinter fair is coming soon, anyway. No one will think anything of it! Please please pleeeeaase?" He begged, tugging on Bucky's jacket sleeve. Bucky chuckled again and nodded, closing his eyes and putting his palms up facing the sky. Steve definitely did not look at the sliver of toned stomach that exposed itself as his shirt rode up. A few moments later, it was snowing. Steve watched with childlike wonder and Bucky smiled as he hugged him tightly

"Oh! Buck, I love y- it, it, I love it," Steve coughed and pulled away, rubbing his arm. Bucky stared at Steve wide-eyed then looked at Aitamah. A smile spread across his face that quickly turned to a smirk, and he looked back at Steve,  
"Did... Did I hear an 'I love you' Stevie? Well damn, I never knew ya thought of me like that," The taller teased, and Steve pouted, hitting him in the ribs. Bucky keeled over comically, grasping where Steve had hit him, "Ah!" He gasped, "Pain! Why, Steve, Why?!" He reached out to the sky, then fell back into the snow accumulating at their feet. Steve was laughing uncontrollably, and Bucky hopped up, bowing  
"You dork," Steve snorted, shaking his head  
"Only for you, sweetheart" Bucky smirked, leaning in close to Steve. Steve could feel his warm breath fanning over his face, and his cherry-red, plump, kissable lips were so close that if he moved fractionally they'd be kissing. _Oh Gods_

Bucky backed him up against the tree, placing his rough, work-calloused hands either side of his head. Steve gulped, "Th-This isn't f-funny Buck.." He whispered, afraid to move for fear that he was dreaming  
"Who said I was joking?" Bucky whispered back. Steve could see him in the twilight now, his pupils were dilated. The stormy blue Steve loved had almost been swallowed whole. Steve let out a gasp before Bucky's mouth was on his. Gentle and loving, they kissed as the snow fell around them. Steve was still for a moment, and Bucky was about to pull away when he quickly kissed back passionately. They kissed for a while, not caring that they could be seen, or that they had only minutes until sunrise and Sarah would kill them both for disappearing. They parted after a while, their breath joining in a light fog between as it snowed gently around them. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, and Steve realised he wasn't cold at all. Bucky must've noticed as he laughed and put their foreheads together  
  
"Heating spell. I used it when you left the house, I didn't want you to get cold."  
"Really? Buck.." He cooed, smiling madly. He closed his eyes and just leant into Bucky's embrace, breathing in the smell of pine, wood spice and mint. It smelled like _home_. _His_ Bucky   
"I love you too, Stevie. I really do. You mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without you"  
"Probably crash and burn," Steve snorted and Bucky rolled his eyes, punching him lightly.   
"I'm tryin' to be heartfelt for once, punk."  
"And I'm being serious, jerk," Steve laughed, burying his face in Bucky's neck and breathing deeply. The two sat under the tree, hands intertwined and Steve's head on Bucky's shoulder. A picture of friendship and love and in that moment, nothing in the world could break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! How'd you like that one? A nice, wholesome ending. Sorry, it's a bit short but I'm really tired haha. So, yeah, they finally got together. Took them long enough. If you liked it, comment, leave kudos, whatever ya want ^.^
> 
> See you tomorrow with the next chapter!


	6. Don't Stop The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to teach Steve to dance and turns to magic, hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted for about 4 days and I'm so sorry.  
> I just haven't been in a good space emotionally recently. Anyway, I'm back! Enjoy this fluffy lil' chapter! 
> 
> _Yeet_

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two- Ow!" Steve accidentally stepped on Bucky's foot, and Aitamah laughed. Steve groaned and shook his head  
"I'll never get this, Buck. I'm a lost cause," He whined and Bucky rolled his eyes, "Keep rolling your eyes. Might find a brain back there," He snarked and Bucky sighed  
"You were doing really well," He offered as he snapped his fingers and the song stopped , "We'll keep trying, Steve. It's okay, no matter how badly bruised my feet and ribs are by the end of it all. I will not rest until you're ready for the Winter Fair!" He proclaimed dramatically, making Steve groan again. Aitamah shook her head and walked up to Bucky, pawing at his leg until he knelt down to her

  
_"He's not gonna pick it up, Kid, he said so himself,"_  Bucky bit his lip, humming before he got an idea.  
"Aita, get the grimoire!" He ordered, grabbing Steve's wrist and sitting on the floor. Steve looked unsure  
"You're going to use a  _spell_  on me?" He moaned. Bucky laughed and nodded, shrugging. Aitamah retrieved the grimoire and Bucky flicked through for a spell to help. He'd gotten better at wordless magic, so he could use it to help himself in public. And play pranks. Lots of pranks. Steve always berated him for that, scared someone would catch him. Bucky never got caught, though, so over time he just learned to laugh along and sometimes join in. Soon enough he found the spell he wanted and chanted it in his head it. Steve felt tingling in his fingers and legs, and when Bucky pulled him back up he stumbled a little. "Right, Stevie, let's try again," Bucky smiled madly and Steve gulped. This couldn't end well. And, for the most part, it did... Only, Steve couldn't stop dancing. A few minutes later and Bucky was cackling on the floor while Steve waltzed by himself, yelling curses at Bucky and telling him to 'find the counterspell before I kick you in the teeth Buchanan' 

He couldn't find one, apparently the spell had a time limit. So all they had to do was wait it out. Bucky's sides were sore and his mouth was hurting with how much he was laughing and smiling. Steve could do little else than make empty threats and scowl at him, and that made it all the more hilarious. Bucky sighed and shook his head, "At least now you can dance!" He laughed a little more as Steve glared. Bucky walked over and joined him in the waltz, so as to make it less awkward for the smaller boy. Bucky hummed and thought aloud, "Maybe I should make you tap-dance. You look like you'd suit a tap-dance. Or maybe ballet?" Steve hit him in the chest and Bucky laughed again  
"James so help me God if you make me do ballet I will kill you in your sleep," Steve growled. They both looked at eachother wide-eyed when the door started to unlock  
"I thought you said your ma was going to be out all day!" Bucky whisper-yelled, horrified at the idea of being caught like this, dancing with Steve in the living room. In hindsight, they really should've done this somewhere more secluded. Steve shrugged, just as horrified.

"I thought she'd be out all day-" Bucky heard the door open and quickly sent a locking spell at it  
"Boys?" Sarah called from the other side, her voice strained, "Boys, did you bolt the door?"  
"Sorry Sarah! Hold on just a minute, I'll come get it for you!" Bucky called out, looking frantically at Steve. He got an idea and held Steve down with a freezing spell as he went and unlocked the door. Sarah heard the music and raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who smiled innocently, "Been teaching Steve how to dance, in time for the Winter Fair and all," Sarah laughed at this, looking him up and down.   
"You poor child!" She laughed, "D'you need me to get some ice?" Bucky smiled and shook his head, smirking at Steve

"He's actually pretty good, here watch!" He called out, dragging her in and sitting her on the couch. Steve was glaring at Bucky, but Bucky didn't care, this would be hilarious. He manually started the music and started again, lifting the freezing spell when he was in front of Steve. They started to dance and Sarah was beaming. Steve was blushing and kept mumbling threats at Bucky, who just smiled wider. When they were done, the spell had coincedentally worn off and they took their bows. Sarah clapped, squeezing Steve in a crushing hug. He groaned  
"Ma!" He was blushing. Bucky clapped him on the back and winked. Sarah looked at Bucky with shocked eyes  
  
"How? He's never been able to dance like that in his life!" Bucky smiled, cast a glance at the book Aitamah had laid down on  
"I'm a good teacher," He settled on, smiling widely. It faltered slightly when he saw the livid expression on Steve's face. He took a step back and laughed nervously at Sarah,  
"Speaking of, I've got some dance lessons elsewhere! See you Sarah! Come on Aitamah," He hissed, bolting out of the door with Steve hot on his heels


End file.
